


Funny Seeing You Here

by WheresMyWings



Series: Wintershock: AUs, One Shots and Fluff, oh my! [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Teasing, sexy shower time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyWings/pseuds/WheresMyWings
Summary: Shower shenanigans from my favorite MCU pair!





	Funny Seeing You Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I wake up at 5AM and can't go back to sleep.
> 
> I’m slowly tryin to work through my Wintershock "prompt" list. 
> 
> Enjoy!

After a long day of training it was nice to have a hot, relaxing shower. Nothing washes away the day like Lavender Blossom. Hey, don't judge. Men like to smell nice, too. And besides, ever since Darcy introduced him to it, it's helped him get to sleep easier, which he can't complain about. The fact that the scent also reminds him of her has absolutely nothing to do with it. 

He's brought out of his thoughts at the feeling of no longer being alone in the gym showers. He reaches for his gun when a soft voice floats through the sound of crashing water. 

“At ease, Soldier.” He sighs, recognizing Darcy’s voice. he hears the shower start in a nearby stall and knows the threat is far from over. 

“What are you doin’ in here, Lewis?” 

“Dude, can't a person take a shower without there being some kind of ulterior motive?” He heard the hint of a smile and knew that two could play that game. 

“A person, yes. You, not so much.”

She lets out a (fake) sigh. “Oh Barnes, you wound me.” 

“My apologies, doll. You take your shower and I'll take mine and then we can be on our way.” 

“Thank you, Sergeant.” 

He starts lathering back up and tries not to focus of the sound of her loofa gliding over her skin and her horrible taste in bath tunes.

After 1 minute and 13 seconds he speaks up. “Can't you hum another song?” 

She giggles. “But it's my shower song. Oh… I get it. You don't wanna think about my ‘Pocketful of Sunshine’ while you're latherin’ your disco stick. My bad, gramps.”

I'll show you gramps. He grabs his towel, sneaks over and pulls the curtain back. 

 

******

 

Only to reveal an empty stall.

A voice pops up behind him and he tenses, angry with himself that he let her get the upper hand. 

“You know, it's rude to invade someone's privacy in the shower. How would Cap feel if i told him his buddy was a pervy, old man tryna sneak a peak?” He groans and wipes his left hand down his face. 

“It's rude to nickname my dick without my consent, doll--especially since we don't have that type of friendship.” He smirks at her tiny figure with an even tinier towel wrapped around it. “ And besides, I was coming over here to nicely ask you to stop humming or pick a better song.” 

“It's less of a nickname and more of a pop culture reference. Looks like someone’s not keeping up with their ‘Bring the 1940s Supersoldiers to 21st Century’ course? Tsk tsk tsk.”

He slowly steps to her. Eyeing her carefully. “Ya know, I've never really been a learning by video guy.” He takes another step and places his left hand on her covered hip. “I've always been more of a … hands on learner.”

She snorted, “how long you been holdin’ onto that one?” 

He shrugs. “Sometimes they just come on me--I mean, to me.” 

She's laughing deliciously when she drops her towel and hops up into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> The title was supposed to actually be a line Darcy says but oh well. The story took on a life of its own. Potato, tomato.
> 
> I like kudos, but I love comments!


End file.
